User blog:Adam of darkness/BNHA: U.A. Beginnings Saga
SMAAAAAASH!!! Deku's first ever punch using One For All Deku punch 1.jpg|First Panel Deku punch 2.jpg|Second Panel First Panel *Height of the window= 1.5 meters= 53px *Face length= 249px= 7.05 meters *Width= 132px= 3.74 meters *Panel height= 1195px *Face length= 193px Second Panel *Face length= meters= 7.05 meters= 538px *Depth= 178px= 2.33 meters Volume before punch First to find depth Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35) I got 16.601880732768 and 12.904096872078 degree for outer and inner edge respectively. Plug in the value in this calculator, Distance of inner edge and outer edge from the screen is 24.151 meters and 31.158 meters respectively. Depth= 7.007 meters Volume= lbh= 184.5 m^3 Volume after punch Volume= lbh= 61.4 m^3 Volume destroyed= 123.1 m^3 Assuming 40% of it is hollow True volume= V*0.6= 73.9 m^3 *Fragmentation of steel= 208 j/cc E= 15361661984 '''or '''3.7 Tons of TNT - Large Building level Deku's Flick Fodder height= 1.7 meters= 43px Water explosion Width= 176px= 7 meters Water explosion height= 617px=''' 24 meters''' Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 927.559 m^3 *Density of Water= 1000 kg/m^3 Mass= Density x Volume= 927559 Kg PE = M*g*h= 110867304 Joules or''' 0.026 Tons of TNT''' ...... Meh. ''' All Might blitzes AM speed 1.jpg|First Panel AM speed 2.jpg|Second Panel First Panel *All might= 2.2 meters= 79px *That square structure= 75px= 2.08 meters Second Panel *Sqaure structure= 26px= 2.08 meters *Panel height= 815px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 2.5593102132 degree Distance = 46.75 meters Fodders were not able to react even tho they knew he was coming, Time frame = 0.1 second Speed= D/T= '''467.5 m/s or''' Mach 1.37 - Supersonic''' This was also pretty casual. Bakugou poops on Ultimate move Feat: Bakugou destroys dozens of rubbles thrown by Urakara, destroying her final move easily. Bakugou.jpg|First Panel Bakugou smokes.jpg|Second Panel First Panel *Bakugou's height= 1.72 meters= 814px *His hand= 217px= 0.5 meter Second Panel *His arm= 0.5 meter= 126px There are numerous boulders in the scan, so I will take mesaurements of one boulder and multiply it by number of boulders afterwards. *Height of a boulder= 121px= 0.44 meter *Width= 67px= 0.24 meter Volume of an ellipsoid= (4/3)Pi* abc= 114179 cc *Pulverization value= 214.35 j/cc E= 24474393 Joules. But thats for single boulder. I could count at least 60+ boulders in here Total Energy= 1468463615 Joules '''or 0.35 tons of TNT - Building level''' Scales to Uraka, as she widthstood multiple explosions of Bakugou without much trouble, Possibly other Students too, and Pro Heroes Todoroki's Ice Speed Aizawa Height= 1.83 meters= 65px Ice spike= 995px= 28 meters That Ice spike extended 28 meters while Aizawa was blinking, and it takes 0.1 to 0.15 second for a human to blink. We gonna take 0.1 second Speed= Distance/Time *Distance= 28 meters *Time= 0.1 second Speed= 280 m/s '''or '''Mach 0.82 - Transonic Avalanche Pixie-Bob levels the ground and creates an avalanche Avalanche 1.jpg|First Panel Avalanche 2.jpg|Second Panel First Panel *Izuku= 1.66 meters= 80 meters. But we dont see his ankles in this panel so we gonna take 1.6 meters instead *Platform Width= 957px= 19.14 meters Second Panel *Izuku= 1.66 meters= 31px *Avalanche height= 395px= 21.15 meters Center of Mass = H/2= 10.58 meters Looks like a dome structure to me. So Volume= 7996.37 m^3 Density of granite= 2800 kg/m^3 Mass= Density x Volume= 22389836 kg *Center of mass = h = 10.58 meters PE= mgh= 2321467755.824 '''Joules' or' 0.56 Tons of TNT - Building level''' This was a casual feat. Just more confirmation og Building and higher for Pro Heroes. Should scale to other pussy cats and Ranked Heroes at least All For One Enters! AFO Height= 2.2 meters= 14px Length of crater= 933px= 146.6 meters *'a= 73.3 meters' Breadth of crater= 633px= 99.5 meters. Yes I have also scaled building because it has fell inside the crater *'b= 50 meters' I was not sure how to scale depth here. But then I realized that small piece of building was entirely emerged into the crater, so I scaled depth from it. Do note depth is actually a bit more but that is not scalable Depth= c= 129px= 20.27 meters Volume= (2/3)Pi*abc= 154769256567 cc *Pulverization Value= 214.35 j/cc E= 33174790145315 Joules '''or '''7.93 Kilotons of TNT - Town level more or less Jiro's Heartbeat Fuzz Jiro Jack 1.jpg|First Panel Jiro Jack 2.jpg|Second Panel Jiro Jack 3.jpg|Third Panel First Panel *Jiro= 1.54 meters= 693px *Her arm= 150px= 0.33 meter Second Panel *Her arm= 0.33 meter= 44px *Crater length= 575px= 4.36 meters Third Panel *Random fodder= 1.7 meters= 67px *Crater width= 731px= 18.55 meters *Crater depth= 61px= 1.55 meters Panel height= 260px Object= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 20.456570371068 Distance = 4.71 meters Total distance between Jiro and fodder (Crater Length)= 4.36+ 4.71= 9.07 meters Colume= lbh= 260785175 cc *Fragmentation Value= 8 j/cc E= '2086281400 Joules '''or '''0.498 tons of TNT - Building level ' Final Tally Deku's punch (3.7 tons - Large Building) Deku's flick (0.026 tons - Wall) All-Might's casual speed (Mach 1.37 - Supersonic) Category:Blog posts Category:Boku no Hero Academia